Price of Freedom
by Rowin Wolfe
Summary: Elizabeth prevented the rise of Comstock. But that doesn't mean that there are not still people who seek to use her abilities for their own purposes. Rated T for violence and death. Chapter Four is here.
1. Chapter 1: The Girl and the Ghost

**Bioshock Infinite Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer I only own the OCs. Everyone/everything else I have no ownership of.**

**Price of Freedom**

**Chapter One: The Girl and The Ghost**

She did it. She had to sacrifice her own father, who rescued her from a lifetime of captivity and torture, but Elizabeth prevented the rise of Comstock. It saddened her greatly that she had to kill the man who saved not only saved not only her, but the world, even if only temporary. She was thinking that she wished there was some way she could grow up like a normal girl with her father when she heard something to her right. To her surprise, the source of the sound was a tear. She opened it just enough to look through.

"Mr. DeWitt! Mr. DeWitt! open this door right now!" a very angry voice said.

"What do you want?" Booker said before opening the door.

"We had a deal DeWitt. Give us the girl and Mr. Fink will wipe away the debt," the voice said again.

Elizabeth was surprised but had no time before she faded away to think about it, looking down she saw herself in a crib. She then made goofy faces at herself to get the baby to laugh. The baby began cooing, strengthening Booker's resolve to keep his daughter.

"Mr. Fink can look somewhere else. NO ONE is taking my greatest treasure. She's all I got left," Booker replied.

"You will regret this mistake," the voice said before the door opened and closed.

Booker decided that he and his daughter were going to have to flee to another part of New York. As he began making plans to flee and hide, Elizabeth decided to ensure that she would still hold onto her powers so she could help her father. She went through the tear and landed quietly next to the crib. She then picked herself up, and stuck her baby-self's pinky through the tear. After the tear closed, the baby started crying in pain. Booker bolted into the room to see what was going on. Just before he did, Elizabeth set herself back down in the crib and disappeared completely. Booker comforted his daughter and dressed her wound. He decided they were both going to have to use different names in public to avoid detection. It was technically too late for him to learn a new name for himself although Ana, being so young, would succeed at it if she grew up being called the name.

"Elizabeth," Booker said.

* * *

_**19 Years Later**_

"….pay attention, remember your manners, have fun…" Booker rambled as Elizabeth half listened.

It was her first day of college. She really wanted to pay attention but she couldn't help and think about the events of the other worlds as she fiddled with her thimble. Her dad had taken her out to get new clothes for school. She had decided on a white blouse, blue skirt, black tights, black high heels, and a bird necklace.

"Elizabeth? Are you alright?" Booker asked as he noticed his daughter wasn't paying attention.

"I'm ok," Elizabeth replied as she stopped playing with her thimble. Her dad sometimes showed a bit too much concern for her, but she couldn't blame him since she was all he cared about.

_He needs a girlfriend, _Elizabeth thought.

The Model T Booker was driving came to a stop in front of an archway with a sign on it that said Paramount Community College.

"Have a good day, Elizabeth. I love you," Booker said before kissing her forehead.

"Have a good day, dad," Elizabeth said before leaving the vehicle.

A few yards away sat the city's greatest inventor, Jeremiah Fink, and his son in another Model T.

"Keep an eye on that girl and gather as much info on her as you can, Jonathan," Fink said to his son, "She's the key to taking our company to new heights."

"Yes, father." Jonathan said before stepping out of the vehicle.

"And Jonathan," Fink said causing his son to turn around.

"Should you need it," Fink said handing his son a pistol.

Jonathan tucked the pistol into his jacket before walking through the archway to go to college.

Elizabeth was putting books into her locker when someone came up behind her and put his left arm on the locker next to hers. Slightly startled, Elizabeth turned around.

"Uh, hello," she said.

"Hey. You new here?" the guy said.

"Yep," Elizabeth said cheerfully.

"Nice. Name's Jonathan by the way. What's yours?" Jonathan said.

"Elizabeth."

Then the bell began to ring from the colleges tower.

"I guess all see you around, Elizabeth." Jonathan said.

"Ok, bye." Elizabeth said before walking to her class.

"She's certainly in a good deal of danger," A refined man's voice said from across the hall.

"Oh yes, quite a good deal," a refined woman's replied.

"Perhaps if someone were to protect her."

"If we went into the future to retrieve the subject we have been observing, perhaps we could have him do it."

"Then let us retrieve him sister."

"And so we shall."

* * *

A lone figure was crouched next to the edge of a rooftop in a city at night. He was using some sort of modern-style, handheld police scanner. His all-black clothing consisted of a hoodie, fingerless gloves, close-fitting cargo pants, and lightweight combat boots. Attached to each calf was a ballistic knife. He had an M9 strapped to each thigh. A belt strapped around his waist held ten throwing knives in the back, a dagger on the left side, and six spare magazines for the M9s in the front. Two MP5s were strapped below the armpits and four magazines were attached to two straps that crossed across his chest. A K-Bar was attached to his left shoulder and a katana was strapped to his back. The sound of cars driving and honking could be heard below.

"All units, we have an armed robbery in progress on second street," a woman's voice said on the scanner.

With that, the figure put the scanner away and ran towards the edge of the roof adjacent to another building. He jumped the gap, somersaulted as he landed and kept doing this till he got to his destination.

"Boss, the police are on their way," a criminal said in the building beneath the figure.

"The bombs strapped to the hostages?" the crime boss said.

"They are," another replied.

"Then let's get out of here."

The man on the roof heard a back door open in the alley adjacent to the building and moved towards it. Ten masked men armed with pistols were making their way towards a white, unmarked van at the end of the alley. One of them held a remote in his hand. The figure threw a knife into the back of the head of the one with the remote. The rest looked at their dead buddy and looked up at the roof to see the figure leap into the air, do a flip and draw a katana simaltaneously, and slice four of them in half as he landed in a crouch before sheathing the katana. He then drew a dagger, somersaulted forward and struck a sixth one in the back of the knee.

"Don't just stand there! Shoot him!" was all the man heard before he stood up, spun behind the robber he struck, and used him as a human shield against the remaining four's bullets.

He then drew an M9 and shot all four of them in the head. He then looked at the driver of the getaway van and shot the tires on it before climbing the side of some stairs to get up to the roof of another building. Six police arrived soon after and saw the bodies lying in the alley.

"There's one alive next to the van over here," one said.

"What happened here?" the officer said as he grabbed the driver by the collar.

"It was the Ghost," the driver said with fear in his voice.

* * *

Sometime later in an old, run-down apartment, the one called the Ghost, climbed through the window. After closing it, he then examined his surroundings. Sastified that there was no sign of anyone having entered the apartment, he then removed his hood, turned on the radio, and began starting a fire in the fireplace. He was about 5'9" with an athletic build. His brown hair was cut in a high and tight style. His brown eyes constantly had a serious look in them. He appeared to be about nineteen years old.

"I wonder why they call him the Ghost?" a refined man's voice said.

"When he is very much alive?" a refined woman's voice said.

The Ghost spun and raised an MP5 at the Lutece twins.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" he demanded.

"Why ask who or how when the question is why, Rowin?" Robert asked.

"How do you know my name?" the Ghost, Rowin, asked.

"We have been watching you for sometime and have need of your services," Rosalind replied.

"Why me?" Rowin asked.

"You have a devotion to what is right. You have an unmatched level of bravery. The enhancements you received as part of a failed super soldier program gave you near superhuman stealth, speed, strength, endurance, agility, senses, and toughness. Not to mention your instincts and your combat, hacking, code breaking, and lock picking skills. You are the perfect subject for the task we have for you," Robert said.

"What do you want from me?" Rowin asked as he re-holstered his firearm.

"The answer lays around here somewhere," Rosalind said walking into the bedroom.

"Hey! What are you doing back there?" Rowin asked following her.

"Where did they even-?" Rowin asked noticing no one was in the room.

Rowin noticed there was a small chest sitting on his bed. He went up to it, carefully opened it and started examining its contents. The first thing he saw was a device that had two dials on it: one for date and one for time. A red button with a plastic cover over it was just below that. Various blueprints and scientific notes covering it were contained in a tan folder. Newspaper articles covering a break in at a military science research lab talked about a stolen time machine by a crime boss by the name of David Fink and a prototype for the time machine mysteriously disappearing. Another of tan folder contained newspaper articles, crime records, and any other available info on David Fink. An old picture of a beautiful young woman was stapled to sheets containing information about her. There were also scientific notes referring to a special ability she had. A map of Paramount City in the year 1912 contained notes showing the girl's daily habits: where she worked, where she went to college, where she did charity work, and where she lived. Two more pictures were stapled to separate information sheets. One showed a rich looking, business type while the other showed a young man that looked much like the business man. Their habits were reflected on the map as well as the location of a business called Fink Industries and it's assets. Various hiding places and weapons caches containing modern weapons and equipment were marked on the map. Another folder contained information, records, reports, and newspaper articles on Fink Industries. There were also blueprints showing the layout of all Fink Industries' buildings. Finally, there was a painting of a burning city recovered as evidence from David Fink.

After several minutes of thinking and organizing the items, Rowin figured it out. In the year 1912, a rapidly growing business by the name of Fink Industries was gaining influence throughout Paramount City. It continued to flourish and gain influence through the mafia until 1979. It was then the business went bankrupt and shut down completely. An angered, forty year-old David Fink then went on to become the biggest crime boss in history. In the year 2013, he stumbled across a deceased scientist's notes concerning a woman who lived around the time Fink Industries was growing who had the ability to manipulate time and space. Seeking to use this ability to extend his mobs influence over the entire country, he ordered his subordinates to steal a time machine from a military science research lab and traveled back to 1912 to draw Fink Industries' attention to the girl and what her ability could do for the company.

Rowin realized what the twins wanted him to do. He was to travel back in time using the device and protect the young woman, Elizabeth, from falling into the hands of Fink Industries, its founder, Jeremiah Fink who happened to be a brilliant inventor and businessman, and his son, Jonathan Fink. After making sure his gear was topped off, Rowin set the device for the proper date, set the time for night, and traveled back in time.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious Protector

**Bioshock Infinite Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer I only own the OCs. Everyone/everything else I have no ownership of.**

**Price of Freedom**

**Chapter Two: Mysterious Protector**

Elizabeth was walking home from her job at the local library at nine o' clock on a stormy night. It was a good thing she brought a raincoat and umbrella because her dad was working late again. What made him decide to become a security guard she would never know, but it got them out of debt and even allowed them to live an easy life. Is was too bad this kept him from home often. He would often feel guilty about it and try to make up for it whenever and however he could. Elizabeth's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by her bumping into something suddenly.

"Careful there. Pretty girls like you could get hurt not paying attention to where there going," a rough voice said.

Elizabeth saw two full grown men standing right in front of her. She also noticed a group of about eighteen others slowly coming into view through the heavy rain and darkness. One man grabbed her by the collar of her raincoat and lifted her to his face.

"You're coming with us," he said.

Elizabeth kicked him in an uncomfortable place before she used her small size to ditch her raincoat and umbrella and run into the alley behind her. Fear grew in Elizabeth as she realized they weren't having trouble keeping up, they were toying with her. She felt someone grab her by the waist.

"No! Let me go! Let me go!" Elizabeth shouted as she struggled to get free.

"Grab her arm," the guy holding her by the waist said as he spun the other way with her.

Elizabeth felt her right arm being grabbed and held firmly in place. She brought up a fist to try and hit the man that grabbed her arm only to have that arm grabbed and held firmly in place as well. She kept kicking and screaming to be let go before a backhand across the face stunned her long enough to notice a knife blade being held against her throat.

"Quit squirming," the knife wielder said.

"Hey, Donald?" he said again.

"Yeah, Bob?" one of the men holding Elizabeth said.

"Didn't the boss say she just had to be fit enough to endure the experiments?" Bob said as he twirled Elizabeth's hair with his knife.

"I do believe you are correct," Donald said.

"Interesting," said Bob, resting the back of the knife on her collar.

Elizabeth, paralyzed from fear, could hear the rest of the men chuckle and move in a little closer.

One of the men holding Elizabeth looked down the alley to see if anyone was coming. His eyes went wide and he gasped slightly a split second before a knife entered his face. The other man holding Elizabeth looked over at his dead partner. The last thing he experienced was the sharp pain of a knife entering his temple. The man pressing the knife against Elizabeth's blouse spun her around, put the knife against her throat and used her as a human shield.

"Find whoever's doing this and kill him! Bring me his head when you're done!" he ordered.

The group heard a muffled grunt and turned around to see one of their own falling dead. They saw blood streaming from his throat as his body spun to the ground.

The guy a few yards to his right took a throwing knife to the spine.

"Come on, how are we not seeing him? There's sixteen of us and only one of him! We should be beating him right now!" one of the men said fearfully.

One man standing next to a miniature alley branching off from the main one was yanked into the darkness. The man holding a knife to Elizabeth's throat had the arm wielding the knife broken. He was then shoved to the ground and shot in the face. Elizabeth's mysterious protector then moved her behind him so that he was between her and the attackers. The four of the attackers stopped rushing at the protector and Elizabeth when they took a lethal hit from the protector's bullets. Another attacker was decapitated by a katana. Seeing an opportunity to grab Elizabeth and use her as a human shield, one of the men somersaulted over the back of the protector who was bent over from putting extra force behind the decapitation. That attempt was met by the protector grabbing the attacker and pulling him into the blade of the katana. The protector dodged a stabbing lunge before he grabbed the attacker, drew his dagger and pulled the attacker into it. He dodged another attack before grabbing the head of the attacker with both hands, pulling the attacker's head into his knee, and stabbing the back of his head with a K-Bar before letting him fall to the ground. Elizabeth just stood there in shock as she watched her protector engage the remaining six attackers. Blade, bullet, and hand-to-hand were all used fluidly to either kill or incapacitate the attackers.

Elizabeth's protector grabbed the last of the attacker's by the collar and pinned him up against the wall of a building.

"Go tell the others what you saw here," the protector demanded.

"And what if I don't?" the attacker said.

The protector punch the building next to the attacker's head leaving cracks to show where the force moved through the surface of the wall. He then brought his face in closer to the attacker's and glared at him.

"Messaged received," the attacker said fearfully before the protector let him go.

After the attacker ran out of view, Elizabeth's protector approached her. With a scared look on her face she took a step back from him.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you," he said in a comforting tone of voice.

"You killed those people," Elizabeth said shakily.

"Worse would have happened if I didn't. I did it to protect you," he said.

At this, Elizabeth relaxed slightly.

"Let me wipe that blood off of you," he said as he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped blood off of Elizabeth's face.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

Elizabeth just shook her head. The sound of people talking reached Elizabeth's ears which caused her to cling to her protector. He placed one hand on the grip of his M9 and the other on her shoulder to steady her. When it was discovered that is was just people walking along the side walk at the end of the alley, they both relaxed.

"Are you ok?" the protector asked.

"I want to go home," Elizabeth said.

"I'll grab your coat so you don't catch a cold," the protector said.

After grabbing her coat and handing it to her, the protector recovered his weapons. He then approached Elizabeth again.

"You won't always be able to see me, however I will never be far from you," the protector said.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"The Ghost."

* * *

Elizabeth sat by a fire wrapped up in a blanket. Other than the occasional sneeze or sniffle she didn't make a sound.

"You ok baby girl?" Booker said as he walked into their living room with a hot drink.

Elizabeth just shrugged her shoulders. The sound of a horse walking by could be heard outside causing Elizabeth to flinch slightly as she looked in the direction of the sound. Booker walked over to the window with shotgun in hand to inspect. After seeing it was nothing he sat down next to his daughter and put an arm around her shoulder.

"How about you go to bed and stay home to get some rest tomorrow?" Booker suggested.

"Ok. Goodnight daddy," Elizabeth said before kissing her father on the cheek and going to her room.

line here

Elizabeth lay in her bed with her eyes open. She tried going to sleep but still could not calm down from her ordeal. As a result, she spent the night staring out the window. Unknown to her, she was being watched.

_She can't sleep. _thought Rowin as he watched her through high powered binoculars. _Maybe I can remind her she's not alone._

While Elizabeth kept staring out the window, she noticed movement in the tree next to her window. When the Ghost came into view, Elizabeth's stress went away, and she was finally able to sleep.

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I'm working on two stories at once. Again, please don't be afraid to review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Undercover

**Bioshock Infinite Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer I only own the OCs. Everyone/everything else I have no ownership of.**

**Price of Freedom**

**Chapter Three: Undercover**

"You seem to have friends in high places, Mr. Wolfe. The city's two greatest minds wrote letters of recommendation that you attend Paramount Community College, allowing you to enroll with as little information as we have on you," a secretary at the college said.

"That is good news," Rowin, now wearing clothes from 1912, said.

After planting surveillance equipment around the DeWitt residence, Rowin went to the closest hideout marked on the map which happened to be right across the street. Not only was there modern weaponry and equipment, but there was also clothing, currency, and material to allow him to blend in and still carry his M9s, dagger, K-bar, throwing knives, ballistic knives, and the device that allowed him to monitor police scanners, carry editable, electronic copies of the maps he was provided, and other mission essential functions. He was also able to hide silencers on his person. There were also very specific instructions to enroll at Paramount Community College and what classes to pick.

"You start tomorrow. You will be slightly behind the rest of the class," the secretary said.

"That won't be a problem," Rowin replied.

"Here is a copy of your schedule," the secretary said as she handed him a piece of paper.

"Thank you," said Rowin as he walked out he door.

_**The next day**_

"Be careful today, Elizabeth. I'll do whatever it takes to get off work early, but find someone to walk home with you just in case," Booker said.

"Someone's been protecting me," Elizabeth said.

Booker stopped the car and gave Elizabeth an inquisitive look.

"What do you mean?" Booker said.

"That night in the alley, someone protected me. He freed me and kept anyone from hurting me. He called himself the Ghost," Elizabeth said.

"Did he tell you anything else?" Booker asked.

"Just that he was here to protect me," Elizabeth replied.

"Just keep your eyes peeled and your head on a swivel," said Booker, "Have a good day. Please be safe. If I lost you…"

"I'll be ok, Daddy. The Ghost is close by," Elizabeth said before kissing him on the cheek and walking towards the college.

Sitting on a bench and appearing to read a newspaper as she walked by, Rowin kept a steady eye on her to make sure she was ok. That was until two voices from across the street caught his attention.

"The survivor provided us with a very detailed description of the Ghost's face," Jeremiah Fink said.

Rowin peered over the top of his newspaper and saw Jeremiah Fink hand Jonathan Fink a picture.

"Do not engage him directly or publicly. Disturbing the population will halt our plan to take over the country. Gather as much info as you can on both him and the girl, and be patient. Only strike when the time is right."

"I am yours to command, father."

Deciding he should check on Elizabeth, Rowin walked through the gate, discarded the newspaper and headed to find her before their first class.

line here

"What's going on gorgeous?" a male's voice said.

A slightly annoyed Elizabeth put on the sweetest face she could before she decided to respond to the rather sexist guy who had been bothering her since she arrived at Paramount Community College, Davis.

"Hello," Elizabeth replied.

She wanted to tell him off, but she did not want to be mean to anyone.

"We're going to the Fairview Club tonight. Wear something to make you stand out," Davis said.

"I have work tonight," she said also grateful that she didn't have to lie.

"I don't recall asking," Davis said as he shoved her up against a locker and pinned her against it.

Events from the other night started flashing back as everything became black to Elizabeth. Davis grunted in pain as he felt his arm being bent behind him and as he was shoved up against the locker next to Elizabeth.

"She doesn't want to go with you," a protective voice said, "If I see you bothering her again, I will make you understand the true definition of pain. Do I make myself clear?"

"Very," Davis responded.

The gentleman let Davis go before he put a reassuring hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Are you ok, miss?" he asked.

As Elizabeth's vision became clear again, she thought the gentleman standing in front of her was glowing.

"Y-yeah, I'm ok," she stammered as she blushed slightly.

"Here let me help you," he said as he crouched to put her papers back in her folder and grab her textbook.

"Name's Rowin by the way," he said as he handed her the folder and textbook.

"Elizabeth," she responded.

"You sure you're all right?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," Elizabeth replied, "Do you want to walk with me to my class?"

"Sure. So what class are you heading to?"

"English."

"Same here."

"Are you new here?" Elizabeth said _He seems nice. Maybe I could get him to walk me home tonight._

_"_Yep. First day," Rowin replied _Those twins didn't tell me she was this sweet._

"I hope you like it here. Maybe I can show you around later," Elizabeth.

"Sounds like fun. I'll hold you to that," Rowin replied.

The rest of the day went rather quickly but smoothly for the two new acquaintances. Rowin had no encounters with possible targets yet until he decided to go to the bathroom during lunch. A knife stabbed the counter right next to him as he was washing his hands.

"I know what you are Ghost," a threatening voice said.

Rowin pulled out his K-Bar and stabbed the counter right next to the other knife.

"You know what I do. Not what I am. Didn't your father tell you not to engage me, Jonathan?"

"How did you-"

"Like I said, you don't know what I am," Rowin said before sheathing his knife and returning to Elizabeth.

The rest of the day Rowin kept looking over his shoulder, which Elizabeth noticed.

"Are you ok?" she asked as they left the college.

"Yeah. I'm fine," he replied.

"I have a favor to ask you. It's ok if you say no," Elizabeth said.

"What do you need me to do?" Rowin replied.

"Would you be ok with accompanying me to work and walking me home?"

"Sure. Is it someplace quiet so I can work on homework?" he bluffed.

"It's at the library."

"Perfect."

* * *

"You're name is kind of interesting. Where are you from?" Elizabeth asked as she and Rowin walked back to her house.

"I'm from here," Rowin replied.

"It's certainly an unusual name."

"I guess I'm just used to a different culture."

"Thank you for protecting me earlier today."

"Just doing what's right. I don't think he'll be bothering you anymore."

"Still, I should thank you somehow."

"How about having dinner with me Saturday?"

"Ok. what time?"

"Does 5 o'clock work for you?"

"It does."

"Great. See you tomorrow," Rowin said as he walked away.

"See you tomorrow," Elizabeth replied before entering her house.

After Elizabeth closed the door, she leaned up against it and smiled and blushed slightly.

"So I take it you found someone to walk you home?" Booker said from the living room as he lowered the newspaper he was reading.

Elizabeth just nodded.

"Alright, who is he?" said Booker.

"Huh?" Elizabeth asked.

"Should I invite him over for a drink or get my shotgun?" Booker joked.

"He doesn't drink," Elizabeth said with a giggle.

"So shotgun?"

"Dad," Elizabeth said slightly annoyed at her father's attempts at humor.

"So who is he?"

"A guy from school. I'm going to dinner with him Saturday night," Elizabeth said.

"Please be careful," replied Booker.

"I'll will Daddy. I'm going to bed. Good night," Elizabeth said before hugging her father and heading to her room.

**As always I hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: First Date

**Bioshock Infinite Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer I only own the OCs. Everyone/everything else I have no ownership of.**

**Price of Freedom**

**Chapter Four: First Date**

Rowin was rather nervous that Saturday as he sat in the house across from Elizabeth's. Why had he asked Elizabeth out he had no idea. He was an ex-super soldier and a vigilante. He had no business dragging some poor, innocent girl into that life. Especially not one as nice as Elizabeth. He had no idea why he asked her out. Maybe as a way to ensure he could do a better job of protecting her? Not likely. He had no idea what was happening. Something just came over him. He started thinking that maybe the date was a bad idea.

_Then again, she's not like other girls, _he thought as he straightened his tie and inspected himself in the mirror to make sure his best suit was squared away.

_Can't stand her up. Best carry on. _he thought before checking the surveillance monitors and heading out the door.

* * *

Elizabeth stared into the mirror as she put her hair up thinking about the past few days. Most of the guys at her school were either sexist, jerks, or too shy to approach her. Rowin however, was different. He was kind, understanding, caring, protective but not too much, and in the few days she knew him, he was a complete gentleman.

_There's something really familiar and special about him. I wonder why he's still single. Er, I think he's single, _Elizabeth thought.

Elizabeth straightened her scarf and the bird medallion on her necklace when she heard a knock on the door downstairs.

_**Moments earlier**_

Rowin kept a watchful eye on the surrounding area as he walked to Elizabeth's house. He found it strange that no one has attacked Elizabeth in her home yet, though he felt it would only be a matter of time before that changed.

_Well, _he thought as he stopped at Elizabeth's door, _here we go._

Rowin knocked on the door and waited only a few seconds for someone to open it.

"Can I help you?" said the man who opened the door.

"Yes, I'm a friend of Elizabeth's. We were going to have dinner together tonight," Rowin replied.

"She's getting ready. Come on in," the man replied.

"Name's Booker by the way," he said as he extended his hand.

"Rowin," Rowin said as he shook Booker's hand.

"I know who you are. Elizabeth told me a lot about you. She said you've been nothing but nice and a gentleman. She also said you handled that punk that's been harassing her. Now, I've seen him before, and he's a pretty large fellow. Beating him would be kinda tough for a little guy like you. How'd you do it?"

"I have some experience in fighting."

"Amateur fighter?"

"Something like that."

"Listen," Booker said in a more serious tone of voice,"Please watch out for her. I don't know how safe she is out there. With that said, you hurt her I'll break you."

"You won't have to worry about that, sir. I'll take good care of her," Rowin replied.

"Good. And don't call me sir."

The sound of a door opening caught the attention of both of them.

_Beautiful, _thought Rowin as Elizabeth walked downstairs.

_He cleans up nicely, _thought Elizabeth.

_Don't just stand there! Say something you moron! _thought Rowin, "You look nice."

_Kind, understanding, a gentleman, protective, caring, and handso- Ooo! He said something! Come on, think. How should I respond? Come on, Elizabeth. You're making a fool of yourself._ thought Elizabeth , "Thank you. So do you."

"So are you two going to dinner or are you just going to blush and compliment each other all day or are you going to dinner?" Booker asked sarcastically.

"Have a good night Daddy," Elizabeth said before hugging Booker.

"You too Elizabeth," said Booker before turning to Rowin,"Have her back by ten."

"Will do," Rowin replied.

The walk to their destination was rather enjoyable for Rowin and Elizabeth. While Rowin still wasn't very open about his past, Elizabeth still enjoyed talking to him.

"So where are we going?" Elizabeth asked.

"You'll see," replied Rowin.

Rowin tensed up at what seemed to be nothing to Elizabeth.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

Rowin looked at a window of a building along the side road before turning to Elizabeth and replying, "Nothing."

"It's not nothing. You had the same look on your face the other day. What's going on?" Elizabeth asked.

"You'll find out in time. For right now, you're better off not knowing," Rowin replied.

"Ok. I wish you would tell me though," said Elizabeth.

"When the time is right. Do you trust me?" asked Rowin.

"Yes," Elizabeth said with a sigh.

_David must've brought back modern equipment_, thought Rowin.

"Nest, this is Eagle One. Ghost and girl sited. Over," a Fink Industries mercenary said over a handheld, two-way radio.

"Roger, Eagle One. What is their awareness status? Over," their headquarters replied.

"Nest, Ghost seems to know we're here but is not taking action. Girl is unaware. Requesting permission to signal snipers to engage. Over."

"Negative. Tail them but avoid being detected further. Nest out."

* * *

"And what can I get you to drink?" a waiter asked Rowin and Elizabeth.

"I'll take sweet tea," said Rowin.

"I'll just have a water," said Elizabeth.

"Ok. I'll go ahead and take your menus," said the waiter before Rowin and Elizabeth handed him their menus.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" asked Elizabeth.

"I do a little writing. Mostly I just sleep and exercise," said Rowin, _Technically._

"What about you?" he replied.

"I like to sing, dance, act, draw, paint, and stare out the window," Elizabeth said.

"What do you do for a living?" asked Elizabeth.

"I invent and sell things," Rowin replied, _If by invent you mean design computer programs._

"Is there a woman in you're life?" Elizabeth asked.

"No. What about you, do you have a significant other?" Rowin replied.

"No."

"What? A girl as beautiful and as nice as you is single?"

"I haven't found the right guy," Elizabeth said with a blush, "So what about you? Why is a gentleman such as yourself single?"

"I'm afraid of putting the people I care about in harm's way," Rowin said more seriously.

"Oh," Elizabeth slightly less cheerfully, _Maybe I can change his mind._

_Despite how much I want someone in my life, _Rowin thought.

"Wait, is that music?" Elizabeth said excitedly.

"Uhh…," Rowin said a little confused.

"Come on," Elizabeth said before grabbing his hand and practically dragging him in the direction of the music.

Elizabeth brought him to a somewhat large room where the only thing occupying the floor was dancers and musicians before letting go of Rowin's hand and moving to the center of the room. She started to spin, dance, and wave Rowin over as if to say "Come dance with me."

Rowin was captivated by her dancing. Her hair and skirt slightly twirled with her movement in a mesmerizing manner. To him, she seemed very happy to be moving with the flow of the music.

_Ahhh what the heck_, he thought as he snapped out of it.

Rowin walked towards her and was about to start dancing with her when he saw someone watching both him and Elizabeth in the background.

_Jonathan!_ he thought before changing his mind about dancing, _On second thought…_

"Come on," Rowin said taking Elizabeth's hand, "I want to show you something."

Jonathan attempted to follow them but Rowin discreetly tossed money onto the floor. The noise caught the attention of the dancers and musicians who wound up blocking Jonathan's path.

Jonathan looked down at the rather greedy crowd and looked up to see Rowin smirking in his direction.

_Very clever, Ghost_, he thought.

Jonathan proceeded to grab his radio to call for back up to follow them until he realized people would grow suspicious.

_Very clever_, a frustrated Jonathan thought.

* * *

"Where are we going?" asked an increasingly curious Elizabeth.

"You'll see," said Rowin.

Rowin and Elizabeth had hopped on a trolley a while ago heading towards the edge of town before they started a long hike up a rather large hill.

"Here we are," said Rowin.

Once at his side, a breathtaking view of Paramount City met Elizabeth's eyes as the last of the suns rays disappeared.

"Wow," she said with an exhale.

"Beautiful view, right?" Rowin asked.

"Yeah," Elizabeth replied, "Thank you for everything you've done for me these past few days."

"There's no need to thank me, Elizabeth," Rowin replied.

"Yes there is. You've been nothing but kind and a gentleman. Plus you protected me from Davis," Elizabeth said as she grabbed both of Rowin's hands.

_More than just Davis_, Rowin thought.

"You're a really great friend," Elizabeth said.

_Friend zoned. Darn it all_, Rowin thought.

_Great. You friend zoned yourself. Just perfect_, Elizabeth thought.

"We best be getting you back," Rowin said.

* * *

"Thanks for such a wonderful time tonight," Elizabeth said to Rowin as they stood at her front door.

"You're welcome. Would this be something you would want to do again?"

"Definitely," said Elizabeth.

"Great. I'll see you later then," said Rowin.

"Ok. Have a good night," Elizabeth said before going inside.

_I'm such an idiot_, Rowin thought as he walked away.

"So," said Booker lowering the newspaper he was reading, "How'd it go?"

"I friend zoned myself," Elizabeth said.

"You moron," Booker chuckled.

"Oh, way to be a supportive father," Elizabeth joked.

"You going to bed?" Booker asked.

"Yep. Good night," Elizabeth said as she walked to her room.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always, please don't be afraid to review.**


End file.
